Kankuro and team 7's watcher
by SnowFoxNinja
Summary: What if team 7 had a chuunin to watch them untill the Chuunin Select Exam started and the famous sand genin are stay at her house!Them after four years she is a special Jounin and is asked to go on a mission to help some other jounin with his genin.The ti
1. Chapter 1

NAME:Kisa Uroko AGE:14 HAIR COLOR:shoulder length Sandy blond EYE COLOR:Blue RANK:Chuunin SECRET JOB:singer INFOMATON:Her entire family died in a fire leving her alone at the age of 4.Since then she has become a chuunin.But her job is a little different.She has been chosen to watch Kakashi's genin till the exam is over.Also she sings for places to make money.

''Hello Kisa.It's nice to see your're alright after your mission.''said the 3rd Hokage.You made signs with your hands.(In case your wondering why you are making signs with your hands it is because while you were on your mission another ninja sliced your throt but a member of your team did a healing jutsu to heal it and you didn't die but you can't speak so you're using sign language)''Okay could you please find the three sand ninja and give them this then bring them here?''he asked.you nod your head yes.And go off looking for them.'Bet you that Naruto found them and is fight them.'you sigh at the thought of that.Yiu then here Naruto yelling.'When you saw him he was fighting them.You sigh again walk over there.''Kisa-sensei your back!''naruuto yell and tried to jump on you but you got out of the way and went over to the team of sand nin.They star at you until Sakura said''What happend to your eye Kisa-sensei!''.you look at her and start to use sign language again.You sigh again to see she can't understand what your doing until one of the sand nin spoke up ''She said that her team was ambushed and one of the ninjas slashed her eye and troght.''you look to see who said it and see it was the boy that looked about your age.''WHAT!''yelled Naruto/Sakura you ignore them and walk over to them and hand them the scroll the Hokage gave you.They opened it and read it.They then looked at you.you made a move to show them that they have to fallow you.

FW WITH THE HOKAGE

''Well it seems that your father wanted you three to stay with oe of our ninja,who would like to let them stay?''he asked.No one raised their and or spoke.

KANKURO'S P.O.V

You looked around and see that no one will speak or raise their hand.Until you see the girl that broght you here raised her hand.

HOKAGE'S P.O.V

'SO I'm guessing that Kisa is tired of being alone.'.''Alright so it seems you three will stay with Kisa here.And don't worry she isn't doing anything for awhile so she can't attack you if you make her pretty mad.''you say

KANKURO'S P.O.V

''What level is she?''you ask ''She is a Chuunin.'answered one of the jounins ''She looks no older then me how could she be a Chuunin!''you yell ''She took the exam 2 yours ago and she is 14.''said the Hokage.You look at her she was looking down blushing.  
''Well you better get going.''said another jounin You look at her she made a move to tell you to follow her.

YOUR P.O.V

You made a move to show them to follow you.Your just walking.You go past whats left of your old home where 'it' happend.They notice that you looked to the side.They turn to look at what you glanced at.''What happend?''Yelled the girl(You don't know their names yet)They look at you questionly.You then use sign laungage''She said that was were the death to the Uroko clan.''said the boy once again.''How do know this stuff!'' yelled the girl.''I don't even know!''he yelled.''Oh sorry, I guess we forgot to tell you our names.I'm Temari, This is Kankuro, and last is Gaara.And you're Kisa, right?''said Temari.You just nod.

3 DAYS LATER

TEMARI'S P.O.V

You go downstairs to see that Kisa was home this morning.''You don't have to watch the 3 genin train today?''you asked ''Yep,have the day off.''she aswered.You look at her wide eyed because she couldn't speak for the past 3 days but she just spoke.

YOUR P.O.V

Yoiu turn around to face her aand say''I know I have my voice back,but where is Gaara and Kankuro?''you ask ''I don't know,but it is great you have your voice back.''she said ''Yeah I know.I'll go look for your brothers.''you say leaving You find gaara sitting in the living room.''Hey breakfast is ready so I suggest you go eat it befor it gets cold.''you say he looks at you.''Hey good morning.''said I sleepy voice.You turn around to see...

Alex:so people if you read this on on quizilla don't say I'm stealing cause I am the snowfoxninja there! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro!''Good mornning Kankuro!''you say in a happy mood. ''You can speak now?''he yeled/asked.''Well if I couldn't would I be talking to you?''you say ''I guess not.''he says ''Well I gotta go make a request to the Hokage.So have a nice day!''you yell while running out of the house FF TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE 

''Good mornning Izumo,Kotetsu,Kisa.What can I do for you three?''asked the Hokage ''Well we were wondering if we could do "it" again.''you say ''Yeah and we won't do what we did last time.''said Kotetsu ''Fine,but if you do thing you did last time you three can never do "it" again.''said the Hokage

FF TO YOUR HOUSE

''I can't believe he let us do "it" again.''said Izumo. ''And this time we can't screw up.''said Kotetsu looking strait at you.''Well sorry that I did that but it had to be done.''you say.''Yeah we know but you need to be more careful this time,alright?''asked Izumo ''Fine I will try hard not to mess up.''you say with a sigh.''So are you ever gonna go do the other thing again soon?''asked Kotetsu.''Yeah I was planning to do that thing tonight.''you say

LATER THAT NIGHT

''So if I do this tonight I won't be charged for the next 2 weeks.Fine.''you say 5 minutes later.  
you start to sing here is how it goes.  
''The world keeps spinning, but it's moving to slow feels like somehow you've reached the end of the road Look for the meaning, but nobody knows People try to sell the truth just ain't enough for me and you

When all your worries keep on pushing you down you're trying to find a way to get off the ground people keep saying you won't turn it around someday you will find your way, so listen when I say that

It's alright We'll make it happen baby all night I'll make you see that It's alright Let's make it turn around The world is ours tonight This time let's do it right

No need to tell us cause we know what we want Won't lose direction cause we know where were from Make the connection and you'll never go wrong If they try to bring you down just turn it around

Loving you, never hurts never wrong, always works every day, take our time I feel love I depend on anyway, I see a sunray what you see, smile made of day glow never walk, never turn around hold your head up, don't look down

It's alright We'll make it happen baby all night I'll make you see that It's alright Let's make it turn around The world is ours tonight This time let's do it right

It's alright We'll make it happen baby all night I'll make you see that It's alright Let's make it turn around The world is ours tonight This time let's do it right

Every day every night keep it coming till the morning light won't stop gunna shine so bright making sure that it's alright make a change, gunna get us in place getting ready for the next stage break it down, make it turn around Just listen to this sound

It's alright We'll make it happen baby all night I'll make you see that It's alright Let's make it turn around The world is ours tonight This time let's do it right''you finish and everyone is cheering.You look around and see Kotetsu and Izumo there in the back and you wave to them.But you freeze when you see who is with them...Temari,Gaara and Kankuro.Your face grows redder every second.

LATER OUTSIDE

''Why in hells name did you have to bring them here!''you yell at Kotetsu and Izumo.''Well, we thought they should know what you do besides being a shinobi.''said Izumo.''I wont hurt you just because of 'That' time.But next time don't think I wont turn on you.''you say.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm starting off 4 years after the Chuunin Select Exam.So that means you're now 18 years old.I will post the changes here!

Name:Kisa Uroko Age:18 Hair Color:It is a little longer but still blond eye color:a lighter blue Rank:Special Jounin Okay so thats out of the way Okay if its been 4 years that means Temari is 19.Kankuro is 18 like you.And Gaara is 17 years old.Well I start the chapter now!

''You wanted to see me Hokage-sama.''I say.''Yes Kisa.the hidden sand village requested for a Jounin to help them out.''Said the Hokage.''I will accept.So when do I leave?''I ask.''Tomorrow, if thats not to early for you.''said the Hokage.''It's okay.''I said leaving to go home to pack up.When i get home I smill really big.''Even though I never told him that I really like then.I got my chance to do it again.''I said to myself packing up my stuff in a backpack.

THE NEXT DAY

I'm walking in the forest now and stop by a river to rest because I have been walking since the sun rose.After about 5 minutes I stop to rest for about 4 minutes.'I wonder how they are.They probely wont remember me.'I thought.

ABOUT 2 HOURS

I see the Hidden Sand Village's gate.'Finaly!'I thought.I start to run forword.I show the guards the scroll that has my mission on it and they let me in.I go strait to the Kazekage's office.Everyone just stareing at me.When I get there they let me in.'Oh my God!Gaara's the Kazekage!but he's only like 17!'I thought.''Hello Kazekage-sama.''I say bowing to him.I get up and hand him the scroll with my mission on it.''Alright, here are directions on how to get to training grounds.''He said.I toke them and left.'I wonder who I'll helping.'I thought as I approched the training grounds.'Team 9 huh?Well I'll just have to see how good they really are.'I thought.I walk up to a Jounin and ask him where I can find Team 9.'God!He looks alot like Kankuro.'I thought.''This is Team 9.''he said.''Well, ummm here.''I said handing him a note the Kazekage wanted me to give the jounin.''By the way, my name is Kisa Uroko.And it seems I'll be helping you till after the next Chuunin Select Exam.''I said.''I already know who you are weve meet befor.When I was in the Chuunin Select Exam.''he said.''Then that means you're Kankuro!''I yelled looking at him.'God he got even hotter then last time-no!Focas!On mission here!.'I thought.''So how have you been?''he asked.''Well I sorta got umm drunk on my 18th birthday and made an idiot of myself but no one will tell me what I did that night except say wouldn't stop talking about-''I stop and blush.'Note to self:Never talk about that night again.'I think.''You wouldn't stop talking about what or who?''he asked.''ummm nothing.''I say quicky and then say''So where is your team?''I asked.''I don't know.''he said with a hand behind his neck rubbing it.''Well where could they be?''I asked.''They probly locked them selves in an old house again.''he said walking off while I folow him.''And you can't pick locks?''I asked him.He looked at like I was weird or something.''No!Can you?''he asked/yelled.''Yes.''I say simply with a smile.When we stop we're next to an old house with a lock on the door.''Finaly.''I say.I walk over to the lock and take the hairclip out of my hair and start to jiggle it in the lock.The lock them opens and we're in.''There we go.What?''I yell as the three genin in there just stare at me in shock.''Why the hell does everyone look at me like that!''I yell.''How should we know that!''yelled two twin looking genin.''You just toke our lock off!Now we have to train!''yelled the girl.''Just shut up!It'll be over in a couple of hours but that will feel like a couple of minutes if you just don't conplain!''I yelled.''WHo are you to tell us what to do!''yelled the twins.''She is your sensei also now.The Kazekage thought it would be good to get a Jounin from leaf to help us.''said Kankuro''umm Kankuro make that Special Jounin.''I said.''Are you always going to be one rank ahead of me!''yelled Kankuro.''How should I know that?''I asked him. 


	4. Chapter 4

''How the hell can you live in a mess like this!''I yelled at Kankuro.His house was a complete mess!''Hey!If I want someone to yell at me I would just go over to Temari's!''he yelled.I sigh.''If you go out for a few hours I bet I could get this place cleaned up.Here, take this money and go out and just let fix this place up.''I said handing him half of what money I have left.After an hour after Kankuro left I was already done and making dinner.I started humming some song I learned a while ago,then I started singing it.Here is how it goes:  
''I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah''When I finished I was done with everything.I turned around to see a shocked looking Kankuro.''What?''I asked him.''You've gotten way better at singing and I bet that your cooking has too.''he said.I bushed.''Umm thanks.And speaking about cooking, has Temari gotten better?''I asked him.''I don't know and I don't want to find out.''he said.''Well we better eat before the food gets cold.''I said setting the table while Kankuro just sat down.I served him some of the food I made.''By the way kankuro.''I said quietly.''Yeah?''he asked.''Ummm is there anyone you've ever had a crush on?''I asked him he spat out the water he was drinking and looked at me weirdly.''Ummm uhh,ye-yes.How about you?''he said/asked.''Ye-yes.''I said looking down.''Well umm how has Naruto been?''he asked me changing subject.''Fine.He became a Chuunin not to long ago.ALso he will be one of the Chuunin Select Exam Examiniers.The thrid exam to be exact.''I said looking at him.'God!I wish I could just tell him what I feel when I'm around him.'I thought.''Oh God no!How the hell can he just become one of the examinier just like that!''he yelled.''How should I know?''I responded back.''Later.''I said leaving.

YOUR JOURNAL

I'm so glad to see Kankuro again. Also I get to work with him on training his genin! I never thought that I would have another chance to tell him that I love him and I always have sence I met him. I just hope he never finds this. He would ummm I don't know but he would freak! I don't even know if he has the same feelings as me. I'm so confused! But as long as I'm with him I'll be happy. I still have to find Temari and see how she has been and maybe tell her how I feel when I'm around Kankuro.Well Ja Ne!

Alex:Thats all I have for today!Ja Ne 


	5. Chapter 5

KANKURO'S P.O.V

''Kisa!Where are you?''I yelled.'She's been goon for 3 hours now!''I thought.I them saw people crouding around a bar.Once I get in after about 10 minutes and there on stage singing was...Kisa!She had a little pint of pink on her cheeks so I knew she was drunk.She looked at me and smiled.

KISA'S P.O.V

I looked around and saw Kankuro.Even tho I saw drunk I could see clearly.I smiled at him and started another song:  
''Oh, thinking about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free Now nothing can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone Who will turn your world around Pick you up when your feeling down Now nothing could change what you mean to me There's a lot that I could say But just hold me now Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long For something to arrive For love to come along Now our dreams are coming true Through the good times and the bad I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want When you're lying here in my arms Im finding it hard to believe We're in heaven And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven Oh, Oh Oh, Oh We're in heaven''When I finished everyone was clapping.'Thats exactly how I feel about Kankuro.'I thought and got off stage and walked over to him.And then we went back to his place.

NEXT DAY

''So...How did you get that bar tender to let you drink?''asked Kankuro after we trained team 10.''Well he said that I was to young.So I made a deal with him.If I brought in some more people with my singing he would let me drink and I did so he let me drink.''I said.''By the way, where does Temari live?I want to talk to her about something.''I said.''I'll show you.And can you do a favor for me?''asked/said Kankuro.''What?''I asked.''Teach Teamari how to cook good.''He said.We both laughed then I said.''Sure thing.''

AT TEMARI'S PLACE

''Hey Temari!Long time no see.''I said looking at how much she has changed.''Hey Kisa.What are you doing here?''she asked me.''Mission to help Kankuro train his genin.''I said.''Can you something secret?''I asked her.''Sure thing.''she said.'That's what I like about Temari, she's like a sister to me.'I thought.''Well I sorta ummm.Here just read the first couple of entries.Starting on my birthday about 6 weeks ago.''I said handing her my journal.''Oh my God!You got drunk then wouldn't stop talking about...Kankuro?''she said/asked ''Well umm thats the funning thing.Well I've sorta had a major chrush on Knakuro since we mett.''I said blushing every color of red anyone could think of.''And you want help on how to tell him without making a fool of yourself.''she said.I laughed softly while rubbing the back of my neck.''How'd you know?''I asked.''Easy, I've known you've liked him for awhile back when we came for a visit the one in winter.You know when Kankuro didn't bring a coat and you let him use your's and then you ended up getting sick.''she finished.''Well I didn't want him to freeze.''I said simply.''How many times have you gotten drunk?''she asked.''Umm counting my birthday...twice.''I said.''When did you get drunk a second time?''she asked.''Ummm hehehe thats another funny thing.Ummm last night.''I said.''Why did you dink last night?''she asked.''Cause, well I was sorta nervious about living with Kankuro.''She said.''How can you live in his place?''she asked/yelled.''Come with me back to his houde.''I said taking her hand and leaving.

AT KANKURO'S PLACE

''Oh my God!This place is spotless but how!''she yelled/asked.I raised my hand and said.''Yo.''

Alex:Sorry it's sorta short but I gotta go. 


End file.
